Spooky Party
Dare ye enter the SPOOKY realm?! The Spooky Party is a PRO-SCARY party! * All creatures that bump in the night are allowed * Even scary statues that make people cringe in terror * PRO Scaring Children * PRO Scaring Adventurers * PRO Scaring EVERYONE * If it can get spooked, it needs to get spooked Party Platform '''Sanctuary for all undead''' The party fights for the rights for those that are undead or non-living. Whether you be skeleton, zombie, lich, spirit, will o' the wisp, or what-have-you, the Spooky Party stands for you to practice your unlife style in a safe and protected area. There are those that wish us to be redead simply because you're undead and they don't understand what we are. We're in the /tg/ Council to educate others to show that we can co-operate and live peacefully with others. '''Friendship!''' Spookies are scary! This is a fact! However, we're also friendly. If we find opinions or ideas that we disagree with subterfuge should be used, find a way to use it to our advantage. Otherwise, allies will go farther than enemies, and we can accomplish more with peace than with war. '''Pro-Fun!''' We're a relaxed, chilled, and laid back group. There is a loose structure in that we have a party leader as needed but really it's a do as you please, within reason. We're not "lolrandumb" but we do enjoy the playful lifestyle, we can take a joke and most importantly, we can laugh at ourselves. The only thing that is discouraged is flooding threads with pictures that don't contribute to the thread and really just uses up all of the bumps. This causes a headache for the Heralds who have to make the thread, and we don't like to have fun at the cost of others. Have fun, but make sure others are having fun too. Spooky Scary Members Be sure to show for [http://council-of-tg.wikia.com/wiki/Council_of_/tg/_Wikia#Sessions Roll Call] ( and SHAKE RATTLE AND ROLL while you do so! ) * '''Haunted Tree (!!TpnhkroKMDi)''' - ''Keeper of the Spooky Grove. '''Head Spook and Leader of Spooky.''''' * Louisa the Death Witch !!rEkSWzi2+mz * Lich Jericho !!igbWgBEJtFj - /tg/'s very own /TGWF/ Intercontinental Champion * Lich Lord Aebolux !jGyBCYdO2M Inactive: * Alma Wade (!TenHbLE/iE) - ''Second in Command of the Spooky Forces'' * Anime_Skeleton (!!8xUOrxpQkcw) - ''Sugoi Skeleton Supreme'' * Enkidu (!!XFwr+9FE+So) * Spirit (!!y7Q2eNp7jsN) * Gravedigger (!!L/3nItub3pV) * Skull Knight (!!IWnHR8OYYCH) * Chimes the Boney-Bard (!!358rDdX54f5) Let me Sing you the Song of my People Any song that is spooky can be the song of the Spooky party Examples: *[https://youtu.be/XTgFtxHhCQ0?t=1m35s Spooky Scary Skeletons] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jU6iP0WLsU8 This is Halloween] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UXhx40DcU6Y Lament of the Highborne] Help! I have no pictures of skeletons to promote the Spooky Party! Ha ha ha ha! Don't worry! We've got you covered! [http://imgur.com/a/EPTWm/layout/grid Thank Mr. Skeltal!] Arm yourself friend, and enjoy your stay! Recruitment CopyPasta (needs more oregano) >Are you undead or spooky? >Maybe you're a misbegotten creation? >Hunted by all of those alive for no reason other than existing? Join the Spooky Party! We stand for and fight for the rights of all those that choose to be undead as their unlife style, and to provide a sanctuary for those that cannot find it anywhere else. Promoting fun, spookiness, and unity with other nations to educate others in the after-life-style that comes with being undead. Within the realm of spooky you're allowed to practice your magicks without fear of being prosecuted, you're allowed to spook and be spooked in return without fear of retribution, you're allowed to unlive and go from your tomb as you please knowing you are safe. Join Spooky party today for a better, Spookier tomorrow. http://council-of-tg.wikia.com/wiki/Spooky_Party Spooky Allies